Nachtgeburt
by Astarothe
Summary: Voldemort herrscht,Angst regiert die Welt der Magier,die der Ootp von der der Muggel trennte.Bartemius Crouch Jr gibt seine Erlebnisse in Azkaban Preis, die nahende Bedrohung wird immer klarer.Chap3 on,HorrorThrillerslightp0rnnonconDarkFic
1. Chapter 1

Nachtgeburt

Kapitel 1

Es war die schwärzeste Nacht seit langem.

Der Mond stand voll und groß am Himmel, doch so groß auch der Schein des Lichtes um ihn herum war, er drang nicht bis auf den Erdboden hinab, und alles schwebte in beinahe völliger Dunkelheit.

Die Kälte und der beißende Wind durchzogen die Nacht mit unerbittlicher Härte und außer dem gespenstischen Heulen des Windes war weit und breit nichts zu hören.

Nichts, ausser den alten, dumpfen Glocken die Mitternacht schlugen.

Vinya schlang sich ihren dick gefütterten, weinroten Brokatumhang enger um den Körper und versuchte auszumachen, wie weit sie wohl noch von ihrem Ziel entfernt war, doch es waren nur kaum zu erhaschende Silhouetten zu erkennen.

Schwarz auf Schwarz, umzogen von Nebel, der sich über den Boden des kargen Waldes schlängelte, als würde er die gefährlich eigenständigen Dornenranken die aus dem Boden hoch ragten verführen wollen.

Der Winter war schneller gekommen, als irgendwer damit hätte rechnen können, doch andererseits...

Wie sollte die Natur sonst auf diese Veränderungen reagieren?

Hatte sie überhaupt eine Chance gehabt nicht zu trauern und die Welt nicht einem tristen,kargen Gemälde anzugleichen, nun wo es nach so langem Kämpfen geschehen war?

Die Welt hatte sich gewandelt, in den Köpfen der Wesen die in ihr lebten, sowie auch in ihrer Substanz.

Zuviel Blut und Tränen hatte die Erde in sich aufnehmen müssen, als sie die jahrelangen Kämpfe überdauerte, nun hatten Blut und Tränen ihre Wurzeln in sie geschlagen.

Es war Winter geworden. Viel zu schnell hatten Kälte, Einsamkeit, Dunkelheit und Angst Besitz von der Welt ergriffen.

Die Welt der Magier war ein dunkler Ort geworden, in dem jeder falsche Schritt tödlich enden konnte, in dem hinter jedem verwelkten Strauch ewige Qualen lauern konnten.

Solange man nicht einer von ihnen war.

Doch die Grenze zwischen Magiern und Nichtmagiern war wie ein todbringendes Fallbeil in den bereits von zuviel Blut getränkten Boden getrieben worden, und hatte tiefe Narben hinterlassen.

Es gab keine Verbindung mehr zwischen den beiden Welten, das war das letzte Erbe des Ordens des Phoenix. Die Welt der Nichtmagier war vom Orden für immer von der der Magier getrennt worden, wohlwissend, dass die Menschen sonst als bloßes Schlachtgut für Voldemort und seine Anhänger dienen würden. Der Orden selber war gnadenlos in einer grausamen Nacht von der "schwarzen Schar" ausradiert worden. Nicht ein einziger von ihnen hatte überlebt.

Seit dem Tage, an dem alle Verfechter der Welt wie sie vorher existierte zu Tode gefoltert wurden und Tausende von anderen Seelen ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen im Auftrag des dunklen Lords, war es immer Nacht in der Welt der Magier.

Und ewig lauernd schwebte das Verderben bringende Zeichen des dunklen Lords in der Luft.

Die reinblütigen Magier die nicht Voldemorts schwarzer Schar der Todesser angehörten durften ihr Leben behalten, ihren Stand und ihre Ehre als Reinblüter, doch nur wenn sie sich der Schreckensherrschaft des dunklen Lords ergaben. Blutsverräter oder Sympathisanten der Schlammblüter wurden zusammen getrieben und in einem hoffnungslosen Spiel auf Leben und Tod in ihr unabwendbares Schicksal gejagt.

Vinya fror am ganzen Körper und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als einen Wärmezauber anwenden zu können, doch sie war bereits über die Grenze geschritten. Im Gebiet von Lord Voldemort war es niemandem außer ihm selbst möglich, einen Zauber auszusprechen.

Ihre Gliedmaßen zitterten unkontrollierbar, doch sie versuchte so behutsam wie möglich ihren Weg durch den Wald fort zu setzen, weit konnte es bis zum Haupttor nicht mehr sein.

So leise sie sich auch fort bewegte, es war als würde bei jedem Schritt Kristall auf den zugefrorenen Waldboden fallen und klirrend in Scherben zerspringen, denn im Wald gab es nichts außer ihr.

Nur völlige Stille.

Seit die Herrschaft Lord Voldemorts angebrochen war gab es auch keine Tiere mehr. Keine Vögel die im Geäst saßen und keine Füchse die durch das Dickicht schlichen, alles war kalt und trostlos.

Plötzlich hörte Vinya ein raschelndes Geräusch hinter sich.

Augenblicklich zuckte sie zusammen und versuchte in der Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam etwas zu erkennen, doch es war zu dunkel.

Die Kälte und die stumme Angst schnürten ihr die Kehle zu, doch sie drehte sich wieder um und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Dann auf einmal sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln wie ein noch weit entferntes Licht sich ihr näherte.

Sie blieb stehen und wartete.

Das Blut schoss durch ihre Venen und sie hörte, wie es pochend durch ihre Ohren rauschte.

Das Licht kam näher, und durch seinen gedämpften Schimmer, konnte sie erkennen, dass es eine Person war, die sich ihr näherte.

Hatte doch jemand von ihrer Ankunft erfahren?

Ihr unregelmäßig gehender Atem breitete sich kalt und feucht in der Luft vor ihr aus und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, im sinnlosen Versuch, dadurch besser zu erkennen wer nun schon so nah vor ihr war.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit in Kälte und Dunkelheit vorkamen, stand eine düster verhüllte Gestalt vor ihr.

Eine klare Männerstimme drang aus der Schwärze der Kutte, wohl bedacht darauf, jedes Wort gewählt zu betonen.

"Guten Abend, Vinya, es freut mich zu sehen, dass du es bis hierher geschafft hast."

Sie hätte mehr Anstand bewahren sollen, doch sie wollte endlich wissen, wer das vor ihr war. Sie fand ihre Stimme und fragte ohne den leichtesten Anflug von Unsicherheit

"Wer bist du und was willst du? Woher kennst du mich? "

Der Mann der ihr gegenüber stand hob den Arm, mit dem er die Laterne hielt, näher an sein Gesicht und schob die Kapuze von seinem Kopf.

Ein leicht abfälliges Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, doch in seinen Augen schimmerte ein undeutbares Funkeln.

"Dein Benehmen hast du scheinbar auf deinen Reisen verloren, du solltest dich besser daran erinnern, welche Regeln hier bei uns gelten, sonst wirst du nicht sehr lange hier verweilen können.

Aber sei's drum, ich bin Bartemius Crouch."

Der Mann machte eine kurze, bedeutungsschwangere Pause.

"Junior. Ich kenne dich, weil die rechte Hand unseres Meisters wünschte, dass ich dich abhole. Er sagte, du würdest sicher schon angekommen sein."

Vinya sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Die rechte Hand unseres Meisters?"

Bartemius musterte sie nun ebenso skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, Lucius Malfoy. Den solltest du kennen."

"Oh. Er wurde also befördert..."

Vinyas Blick wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachdenklich, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Gegenüber zu.

"Gehen wir dann? Mir ist kalt..."

Bartemius Crouch nickte, und dabei trafen sich Vinyas und seine Blicke.

Vinya stockte der Atem beim Anblick dieser Augen. Nie zuvor hatte sie einen Todesser getroffen, der solch tiefschwarze Augen hatte, unter denen so eiskalte, stechende Flammen loderten.

Beim näheren Betrachten seines Gesichtes fiel auf, dass er nahezu perfekte , so unglaublich markante Gesichtszüge hatte,die aber trotz aller Perfektion nicht die Falten, die der Wahnsinn in sie geschlagen hatte, vor Vinya verstecken konnten.

Ihre Kehle war mit einem Mal wie ausgetrocknet und als ihre Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf Bartemius' Lippen blickten, erspähte Vinya flüchtig eine flinke und gelenke Bewegung seiner Zunge, die über seine Lippen spielte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller und schon die ganze Zeit, die er sie eindringlich ansah, hatte sie völlig die Eiseskälte um sich herum vergessen und heiße Schauer fuhren von einer Gänsehaut begleitet über ihren Körper, bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, was diese Zunge alles tun könnte.

Verschwommen sah Vinya, wie Bartemius seinen Kopf zu ihr vorbeugte, doch sie nahm es kaum wahr, so sehr war sie im aufbrausenden Meer ihrer Gefühle versunken.

Plötzlich schoss ein heißer Blitz durch ihren Körper, direkt zwischen ihre Beine, als Bartemius in ihr Ohr hauchte.

"Wolltest du nicht gehen?"

Und wieder tat er diese Bewegung mit seiner Zunge, diesmal direkt an ihrem Ohr. Seine heiße, feuchte Zunge berührte verspielt ihr eiskaltes Ohr.

Vinya öffnete unbewusst ihren Mund und sog scharf die Luft ein.

Ihr Oberkörper hob und senkte sich unter schweren Atemzügen.

Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, presste Augen und Lippen ein letztes Mal zusammen, wie um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Sie sah Bartemius an, dessen Lippen von den ihren nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren.

Ihre Stimme hatte sich verflüchtigt, und war nur ein bebendes Flüstern.

"Ich..."

Sie versuchte einen Schritt nach hinten zurück zu weichen, doch bereits beim Ansetzen zur Bewegung schnappte eine Dornenranke um ihren Knöchel und Vinya geriet ins Stolpern.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schossen mehr und mehr Ranken aus dem Boden, bohrten sich durch das Material ihrer Stiefel in ihr Fleisch.

Vinya griff zu ihrem Zauberstab, wollte die Ranken verbrennen, doch es erschien nur grauer Rauch.

Aufgebracht vom versuchten Angriff schnellte eine weitere Ranke um ihr Handgelenk, wurde glücklicherweise durch den dicken Stoff ihres Umhangs abgebremst, als Vinya plötzlich nur noch etwas aufblitzen sah und leblose Pflanzenstücke von ihr abfielen.

Sie sah zu Bartemius, welcher scheinbar mit einer in seinem Zauberstab versteckten Klinge die Ranken zerschnitten hatte.

"Danke..."

Sie sah verlegen zu Boden, als plötzlich ein beißender Schmerz ihren Knöchel durchzog.

"...ah..."

Sie griff um ihren Knöchel und sah das Blut an ihren Fingern.

"...zeig mal her..." Bartemius griff schroff nach ihrer Hand und beäugte das Blut das ihre Finger benetzte."Du solltest besser aufpassen." Er sprach leiser,abschätziger, wie zu sich selber. "Und sowas soll ich im Auftrag von Lucius Malfoy abholen ."

Vinya spürte, wie ein eisiges Gefühl ihr Herz umschloss und riss wütend ihre Hand aus Bartemius'.

"Dann fass mich gefälligst nicht an, wenn ich so furchtbar bin."

Bartemius sah sie verschlagen an. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du furchtbar bist, du bist nur empfindlich und ich frage mich, von welchem Nutzen du uns so sein sollst."

Sein Blick fiel auf den Ausschnitt ihres Umhangs, der während der kurzen Attacke verrutscht war und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Wobei das natürlich eindeutige Argumente sind. Wenn ich dich mir ansehe, kommt mir schon so einiges in den Sinn, wofür wir dich brauchen könnten, obwohl du so zimperlich bist."

Vinya kochte immernoch vor Wut. "Ich...bin nicht zimperlich."

"Oho, die Kleine hat Temperament." Bartemius' lachte kurz auf.

Das war zuviel.

Bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort hätte sagen können, hatte Vinya ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Ein paar Sekunden sah er sie ungläubig an, dann griff er sie an den Schultern und stieß sie grob gegen den nächsten Baum.

Vinyas Rücken prallte gegen den unebenen Stamm und im selben Moment schlossen sich auch schon die Ranken um ihre Füße und fesselten sie, mit ihren Dornen schmerzhaft in die frischen Wunden schneidend, an den Baum.

Vinya schloss die Augen und versuchte den pochenden Schmerz in ihren Beinen zu ignorieren, da fühlte sie auch schon Bartemius' heißen Atem auf ihrer eisigen Haut und erschauderte.

"Wenn du spielen willst, Vinya, dann solltest du aufpassen mit wem."

Da war es wieder. Dieses undeutbare Funkeln in seinen Augen, der Anflug eines Grinsens versteckt hinter seinen Gesichtszügen.

Genoss er die ganze Situation? Wollte er spielen?

Wenn es darauf hinaus laufen sollte, sie würde sicher nicht den kürzeren ziehen.

Vinya sah ihn unterwürfig an. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht ungehorsam erscheinen, ich habe vor lauter Wut nicht nachgedacht. Es ist zu lange her, dass ich unter Menschen war."

Bartemius ließ ein mißfallendes Schnauben hören.

"Glaubst du tatsächlich, es ist so leicht?"

Zähneknirschend sah Vinya zu Boden.

"Bitte... Es...ist kalt, ich blute und ich möchte nicht nach allem was ich getan habe so kurz vor meinem Ziel scheitern, nur weil ich meine Hand nicht im Zaum gehalten habe. Bitte,ich tue was du willst,aber bring mich endlich ins Warme."

Ihre Stimme glich einem resignierten Wimmern. "...bitte..."

Und wieder machte er diese seltsame und doch so verführerische Bewegung mit seiner Zunge, spielte mit ihr über Vinyas Wange. "So gefällst du mir gleich viel besser..."

Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Kurve ihres Schlüsselbeins und über den Ansatz ihrer Brüste.

"Alles?"

Vinya blickte hungrig ins verzehrend kalte Feuer seiner Augen.

Dann leckte sie langsam über seine rauhen Lippen,als seine schlanken,sehnigen Hände um ihre Brüste fassten und ließ sich in der Sensation dieses Gefühls fallen.

Völlig gefangen in diesem Moment hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen.

"...alles.."

Sie waren fast am Haupttor angekommen. Bartemius trug mit einer Hand die Laterne, die spärlich den Weg vor ihnen erleuchtete. Sein anderer Arm war um Vinyas Hüfte geschlungen. Keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort, beide liefen im stillen Einverständnis nebeneinander her, den Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet.

Langsam hob sich etwas aus den unergründlichen Schatten hervor, die Umrisse eines riesigen Anwesens hoben sich gegen die Dunkelheit ab, von einem gespenstischen Licht umgeben.

Vinya strauchelte, sie war gegen etwas weiches getreten und blieb stehen. Ihr Begleiter stopppte ebenfalls und sah sie an.

"Was ist?"

Vinya deutete mit einem Blick auf den Boden vor ihnen. Bartemius folgte dem Blick mit dem Licht seiner Laterne und der Lichtschein fiel auf ein unförmiges Bündel Fleisch.

Vinya bückte sich und betrachtete das Ding vor ihr genauer. Es sah aus wie ein Torso, dessen Gliedmaßen abgetrennt worden waren. Dem Anschein nach lag er schon lange dort, denn trotz der Kälte war das Fleisch schwammig,aufgebläht und teilweise von Maden zersetzt.

Eine der sehr wenigen Tierarten, die in der Welt der Magier noch lebten. Behäbig zuckend quollen sie aus vereinzelten Wunden des Fleischklumpens vor ihnen.

Vinya drehte ihren Kopf und sah zu Bartemius hoch. "Weißt du, wer oder was das einmal war?"

Er bückte sich ebenfalls und untersuchte den Klumpen, rollte ihn mit einem Ast auf die andere Seite.

Eine N-förmige Narbe aus deren lila verfärbten Kanten ebenfalls lauter Maden krochen kam zum Vorschein.

Bartemius räusperte sich, nahm Vinyas Hand und zog sie mit sich hoch.

"Das war McNair."

Vinya runzelte die Stirn. "Er war doch einer der treuesten Diener Voldemorts...was hat er getan?" Ein leichter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken bei dem Gedanken an seinen Tod.

Bartemius trat vor sie und glitt mit seinen Händen unter ihren Umhang. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich nur diese lauernde Kälte wieder. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel, jagten kleine Blitze durch Vinyas Nerven, weiter hoch und über ihre Rundungen.

Er zog ihren Körper dichter an sich heran, ihr Herz schlug schneller gegen ihren Brustkorb. Er öffnete vorsichtig mit einer Hand ihren Umhang und schob dessen Stoff beiseite, sodass er ihren Unterleib mit quälend leichtem Druck gegen seinen presste und die ersten Funken durch ihren Körper stoben. Mit einer Hand glitt er Millimeter für Millimeter zwischen ihre Schenkel, während seine eiskalten, stechenden Augen Vinyas Blick auf sich fixierten.

Dann leckte er langsam und verführerisch über ihren Hals, erwiderte düster ihren sich nach ihm verzehrenden Blick und schloss, mit gerade genug Kraft um das Feuer zu entfachen und Schauer durch ihren Körper zu jagen, seine Hand um ihren Hals und Vinyas Kehle wurde trocken vor Verlangen.

"Dasselbe, was ich früher oder später mit dir tun werde..." Seine Stimme war kalt und berechnend, der Griff um ihren Hals wurde fester, Vinyas Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in heftigen Schüben. Ihr Unterleib stand in Flammen. Doch er stieß sie schroff von sich und drehte sich halb von ihr weg, fuhr in bestem Plaudertonfall fort. "Allerdings hatte McNair einen Hang zu Schlammblütern." Er hob die Laterne wieder auf, die er neben die halbe Leiche gestellt hatte.

Vinya war noch benebelt von den Schauern, die sich durch ihren Leib zogen, hörte seine Stimme unklar und weit entfernt, übertönt von ihrem nervös schlagenden Herz, das hektisch und laut ihr But durch ihre Adern pumpte.

Noch immer leicht neben sich stehend, mit glasigem Blick band sie ihren Umhang in ungelenken Bewegungen zu und hörte, wie Bartemius lachte und den Weg fortsetzte.

"Du musst ja ausgehungert sein."

Vinya kam wieder zu Sinnen und stapfte ihm in ein paar Großen Schritten hinterher, um seinen Arm zu greifen.

Zynismus schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. "Du solltest wissen, dass der dunkle Lord gerade Frauen wenig Zeit für anderes als seine Dienste zu erfüllen lässt."

Bartemius warf ihr einen bloßen undeutbaren Seitenblick zu, und zog sie dann weiter. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern über klangvoll auseinander brechende Aststücke und vor Eis knirschendem Laub waren sie vor dem Tor angekommen.

Es war riesig, im Vergleich zur Größe eines normalen Menschen, zwei Hälften massives schwarzes Eisengitter, in der Mitte vereint durch ein riesiges Wappen. Es zeigte eine Schlange, die sich aus dem Mund eines Schädels schlängelte, um ihn herum, und lauernd von seiner Stirn auf die Personen die vor dem Tor standen herabsah.

Ein heiseres, gespenstisches Krächzen ertönte und die eiserne Schlange fing an sich zu bewegen, Kopf und Zunge bewegten sich langsam, doch anmutig auf Bartemius und Vinya zu. Beide blieben still stehen und warteten. Als die Schlange vor ihnen angekommen war,sprach eine dünne, hohe und menschenunähnliche Stimme, deren Klang wie geisterhafte Klingen in der Luft hängen blieb.

"Zeigt es..."

Bartemius schob seinen Ärmel hoch und das Dunkle Mal kam zum Vorschein. Die Zunge der Schlange näherte sich seinem Arm, bis sie schließlich das Dunkle Mal berührte und das deutlich schwarze Zeichen leicht zu glühen begann.

Die Schlange sah ihn mit ihren nur zu einem Schlitz geöffneten Augen an und nickte leicht, so elegant wie nur eine Schlange es konnte.

"Du darfst passieren..."Sie wandte sich Vinya zu. "Und was ist mit dir?"

Vinya sah der Schlange direkt in die Augen und schob ihren Ärmel hoch. Nackte Haut, mit kleineren Wunden von den Dornen, doch kein Dunkles Mal. "Ich habe keins."

Ein durch Mark und Bein gehendes unmenschliches Kreischen ertönte. Hoch und schmerzhafte gellte es durch Vinyas Ohren. Bartemius' Laterne zersprang in winzige Scherben die durch die Luft flogen und der Boden unter ihren Füßen begann zu beben.

Plötzlich ertönten hastige Schritte auf der anderen Seite des Tores und eine voluminöse Stimme schrie "HALT!".

Das Kreischen erlosch, die Schlange zog sich zurück und wand sich um den Schädel des Wappens, alles wurde wieder ruhig.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tores stand eine weitere verhüllte Gestalt und schien Parsel mit der Wächterin des Tores zu sprechen.

Hin und wieder hörte man ein aufgebrachtes Zischen der Schlange, doch nach ein paar Minuten war alles still.

Mit einem lauten Ächzen der Scharniere und ohrenbetäubendem Knarzen teilten sich schwer die beiden Hälften des Tores und gaben einen schmalen Weg zwischen sich frei.

Als Vinya Schritt für Schritt hinter die Grenze des Tores trat, auf die verhüllte Gestalt vor ihnen zu, machte sich ein zu lange verschwundenes Gefühl in ihr breit. Sie spürte, wie dieses einzigartige Kribbeln durch ihr Blut floss, das Wissen zu Hause zu sein. Doch es war nicht das bloße Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Hier an diesem Ort bedeutete zu Hause zu sein, die Macht zu spüren, das Wissen dass man zu der schwarzen Schar der Todesser gehörte. Das Gefühl der ewig im Dunkel lauernden, todbringenden Macht, die man über andere hatte. Man gehörte zum ausgewählten elitären Kreis des dunklen Lords, gefürchtet und Unheil bringend. Dieses Gefühl war berauschend, floss brennend durch die Venen, es war wie ewig herrschende Lust.

Vinya sah zu Bartemius, und mit einem Mal sah er ihr wirkliches Ich. Es strahlte durch ihre Augen hindurch, sie leuchteten vor Machtgier, Arroganz, Verlangen und Genuss wieder in den Gefilden reinen Blutes zu sein. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze lauernden Wahnsinns, eiskalt grinsend blickte er in die Tiefe Vinyas' Augen und in diesem Moment passierte etwas.

Das stumme Einverständnis zwischen beiden änderte sich. Sie waren von gleicher Art, und wollten spielen. Nicht nur mit Blutsverrätern, sondern mit einer Mentalität auf selber Ebene. Doch Bartemius wurde beim Blick in Vinyas von Feuer durchtränkte, begehrende Augen klar, dass dieses Spiel interessanter werden würde, als er dachte.

Die verhüllte Gestalt räusperte sich dezent und schlug seine Kapuze vom Kopf.

Vor ihnen stand Lucius Malfoy.

Kalt, distanziert und gebieterisch wie eh und je.

"Vinya..." Er sprach mit schneidend freundlicher Stimme, respektvoll und doch aufgesetzt wie eine billige Maske.

Er warf einen kühlen Blick zu Bartemius und hob fragend die Augenbraue. "Würdest du uns einen Moment allein lassen?"

Bartemius sah zwischen Lucius und Vinya hin und her. Die Luft zwischen ihnen fror beinahe ein, so offensichtlich war die beidseitige Verachtung die in der Luft lag. Keiner der beiden versuchte auch nur im Ansatz, sie zu verstecken.

"Meinst du wirklich, das ist eine so gute Idee, Lucius?" Bartemius hob nun seinerseits skeptisch und mit nicht zu wenig Arroganz seine rechte Augenbraue.

"Vergiss nicht, wo du stehst, Junior'." Lucius' Nase legte sich angewidert in Falten und das letzte Wort spuckte er regelrecht aus.

Bartemius trat mit spöttischem Blick an Lucius heran und seine Abneigung gegen Lucius wurde sehr deutlich. "Ich könnte jederzeit deinen Platz haben, wenn ich wollte, das solltest du nicht vergessen, mein lieber Lucius. Ich habe damals nicht erbärmlich vom dunklen Lord abgeschworen um meine Haut zu retten."

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick zu Lucius drehte Bartemius sich um und verschwand im Eingang des Anwesens.

"Nun..." Lucius blickte abschätzig zu Vinya und dann auf seine frisch gefeilten Fingernägel. "Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Weg zurück zu uns gefunden. " Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sie höhnisch an. "Bedauerlich, ich dachte wir wären dich endlich los."

Vinya lächelte ihn scheinheilig an. " Du weißt doch, Lucius: Unkraut vergeht nicht. Dafür bist du doch das beste Beispiel, hm? Ich möchte mir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie du es zu deiner jetzigen Position gebracht hast, bei der bloßen Vorstellung wird mir schlecht."

Lucius' Gesicht und Stimme blieben ungerührt und ausdruckslos. "Nachdem wir die Begrüßung dann hinter uns gebracht hätten, wieso bist du wieder zurückgekehrt? Ich habe nur Order bekommen, dich zu empfangen, aber das hat ja Bartemius schon sehr ausgedehnt getan, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte.

"Immernoch dasselbe billige Miststück, ich hätte ihm mehr zugetraut als auf dich herein zu fallen."

Vinya lächelte genüsslich und machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung. "Charmant wie immer,Lucius." Sie räusperte sich. "Aber nun zum Grunde meiner Ankunft. Wie du sicher weißt, war ich im Auftrag unserer Organisation' unterwegs, Informationen über den Aufenthalt oder die Existenz potentieller Rebellen zu sammeln.Da ich aber aufgrund der langen Kriege die zur Machtergreifung Voldemorts führten nie offiziell den Todessern beitreten konnte, war es mir weder möglich Ergebnisse an Zwischenmänner weiter zu geben, noch meinerseits bestimmte Informationen zu erhalten. Der kleine Zwischenfall am Tor war nicht der erste dieser Art.

Also bin ich zurück gekehrt um unserem Meister meine Ergebnisse zu berichten und endlich offiziell in den Kreis der schwarzen Schar der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden."

Lucius blickte sie gelangweilt an. "Aufmerksamkeits haschend und egozentrisch wie immer. Es ist wahrlich traurig, dass du auf deinen Reisen nicht von einem der unseren getötet wurdest. Für mich völlig unverständlich, dass jemand wie du sich gegen die verschiedenen Angriffe behaupten konnte."

Vinya hingegen sah Lucius sehr interessiert an. "Damit bestätigt sich also meine Vermutung. Gut zu wissen, dass du immernoch bis zum Hals im Netz der inneren Intrigen verstrickt bist. Was wohl Voldemort dazu sagen würde?Aber typisch für dich, dass es keine Beweise gibt. Wäre ich gestorben, wäre es ein Arbeitsunfall' gewesen, wie sie häufiger passieren. Da es mich nicht erwischt hat, mussten deine Untergebenen dran glauben, womit jeder Zeuge ausgelöscht ist. Gut, Lucius."

Sie klatschte gemächlich in die Hände und räkelte sich im Anschluss.

"Würdest du mich dann, wo du jetzt ausgiebig von meiner Anwesenheit Kenntnis genommen hast, durch lassen?"

"Aber natürlich, Madame. Es ist mir eine Ehre." Lucius verbeugte sich seinerseits höhnisch und schritt dann hinter Vinya zur Eingangstür, die ihnen knarrend Einlass gewährte.


	2. Chapter 2

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein langer, dunkler Flur. Den breiten Boden zwischen den Wänden bedeckte ein langer, silbern schimmernder Teppich und auf die tief dunkelgrünen Wände warfen spärlich gesäte Kerzenhalter ihr flackerndes Lichtspiel.

Vinya schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und ein trockener, herb süßer Geruch umhüllte ihre Sinne. In ihrem Kopf stiegen Bilder auf, Bilder von früheren Zeiten, als sie schon einmal hier gewesen war.

Damals waren es morsche Holzdielen gewesen, verborgen unter einem modrigen,farblosen Teppich in der lauernden Dunkelheit, die hin und wieder von ihrem Knarzen aufgeschreckt worden war. Gespenstisches Flüstern hatte sich durch die Gänge gezogen, durch Gänge die sich bis tief unter den Erdboden verzweigten, wo Er gesessen hatte, seine Diener zu sich rufend.

In Gedanken versunken merkte Vinya nicht, wie sich aus den Schatten der Wand eine Figur löste und langsam auf sie zu kam.

Sie schreckte erst hoch, als die Person ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften legte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.

Vinya drehte sich um und erschrak beinahe vor Überraschung. "Barty!" Leichte Verblüffung spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wider, als der elegant gekleidete Mann im Halbdunkel vor ihr stand und sie berechnend ansah.

Bartemius' Zunge leckte flink über seine Lippen.

"Störe ich?"

Sein Blick bohrte sich durch ihre Augen, tief bis in ihre aufgewühlte Seele.

Sah er es? Das Chaos das in ihr herrschte? Die dunklen Wogen die durch ihr Inneres tobten, beim Anblick dieser Umgebung? Beim Anblick von ihm?

Versuchte er, allein mit seinem Blick die Dornen, die er bereits in ihr festgesetzt hatte, tiefer in ihr Herz zu stoßen?

Vinyas Kehle wurde trocken und sie festigte ihre Stimme, räusperte sich.

"Wobei solltest du mich stören?"

Bartemius Griff um ihre Hüften lockerte sich ein wenig und er strich hauchzart über ihren Bauch und hoch zu ihren Brüsten. Seine Zunge blitze erneut verspielt hervor.

"Du sahst so nachdenklich aus."

Vinya schob seine Hand von sich fort und wandte sich von ihm ab, ließ ihren Blick über das Innere des Gebäudes schweifen.

So dunkel,warm und vertraut, der Kälte und dem Tod die dem Haus inne wohnten zum Trotz.

"Es ist lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal hier war..."

Sie streifte den Umhang von ihren Schultern, legte ihn über ihren Arm und blickte wieder zu Bartemius. "Wann wird es beginnen?"

Bartemius trat zu ihr heran und strich ihre langen, dunkelroten Haare hinter ihre Ohren, vermied dabei allerdings den Augenkontakt und ließ seinen Blick über ihr Dekolleté wandern als er zu Vinya sprach.

"Das ist der eigentlich Grund, wieso ich schon wieder bei dir bin...da sich auf Grund verschiedener Vorkommnisse alles etwas verzögert, wirst du unserem Meister erst morgen gegenüber stehen. Jetzt..."

Seine Zunge kam wieder für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zum Vorschein.

" Jetzt werde ich dir dein Gemach zeigen. Da Lucius diese Aufgabe nicht übernehmen wollte und Bella & Rodolphus noch unterwegs sind, wurde mir diese Ehre zuteil. Du solltest dich vor der morgigen Zeremonie besser ausruhen."

Die Dornen pressten sich enger an ihr schneller schlagendes Herz und es war unmöglich, das Hochzucken ihrer Augenbraue und eines Mundwinkels zu verhindern.

Unverhohlen sah sie Barty süffisant lächelnd an.

"Ausruhen?"

Bartemius überging die Bemerkung und nickte in Richtung der sich zu 2 Seiten erhebenden Treppe, kurz vor ihnen.

"Da lang, deine Schlafkammer liegt in der zweit obersten Etage."

Er schob Vinya halb mit leichtem Druck auf ihren Hüften, um die sein rechter Arm geschlungen war, zum Fuß der Treppe, halb lief sie selber.

"Schade eigentlich, dass du oben einquartiert wurdest und nicht im Keller." Murmelte Bartemius und glitt mit seiner Hand von ihren Hüften hinab über ihre Schenkel.

Vinya drehte sich um, schob sich sanft gegen ihn und fragte, einem Flüstern gleich "Im Keller?" während ihre Fingernägel verspielt über Bartemius Brust abwärts zu seinem Schritt kraulten.

Sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, was sie an diesem Mann so faszinierte, aber sie ertrank beim bloßen Gedanken daran, seinen nackten Körper an ihrem zu spüren und sich ihm völlig hinzugeben.

Schon wieder wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Körper auf dieses so eigene Spiel seiner Zunge gelenkt, als er sie mit einem Mal grob an ihren Haaren packte. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft, versuchte den plötzlichen Schmerz zu fassen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, zerrte Bartemius sie herrischen Schrittes die Treppe hoch.

Jeder Versuch sich zu wehren war sinnlos und der ungewohnte Schmerz trieb ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen. An den Haaren eine Treppe hochgeschleift zu werden, mit Knien, Rippen und Ellenbogen gegen jede Kante zu stoßen und zu fühlen, wie beinahe die Haut vom Kopf gerissen wurde, hatte nichts erregendes an sich. Es war purer, erbärmlicher Schmerz. Als sie versuchte ihr Gewicht gegen seines zu stemmen, sich loszustrampeln, gaben lediglich ihre Knie nach, dem Schmerz und der ruckartigen Bewegung erlegen.

Mit einem lauten Knall trat er die schwere, dunkle Eichentür auf und stieß Vinya schroff beiseite. Sie prallte auf den harten, nackten Parkettboden und konnte sich gerade noch ein Wimmern unterdrücken, als er nicht weniger bestimmt die Tür wieder schloss.

Vinya wollte aufstehen, ihr Blut kochte und alles was sie wollte war Bartemius die Kehle durchzuschneiden, doch bevor sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hätte, trat Bartemius sie mit dem Fuß in ihrem Nacken erneut zu Boden. Ungeduldig zerrte er sich die Krawatte von seinem Hals und begann seine Brokatweste aufzuknöpfen, während er lieblos zu ihr herunter sah und sie fester gegen den kalten Holzboden presste.

"Erspar dir die Mühe, ich mache hier die Regeln."

Zur Bekräftigung beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und riss erneut ihren ganzen Körper an ihren Haaren hoch. Ihr Nacken war in einen unnatürlich gespannten Winkel gebogen, ihre Kleidung hing unbeholfen an ihr herab und ihre Augen blickten hasserfüllt zu Bartemius hoch.

Sein herausfordernd kühler Blick jagte Splitter durch ihre Magengrube und sie wand sich unter seinem Griff.

Es war sinnlos, denn nur mit einer Hand hatte er sie völlig unter Kontrolle. Mit der anderen riss er achtlos ihre ohnehin schon zuviel preisgebende Bluse auf, schob ihren Rock über ihre Hüften und ließ Vinya letztendlich achtlos wieder zu Boden fallen.

Mit einem satten, lasziven Geräusch riss er den Gürtel aus seiner Hose und kniete sich vor sie. Seine sehnigen, kräftigen Finger umschlossen ihren Kiefer wie ein Schraubstock und zwangen sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

"Du hast gesagt du würdest alles tun." Seine Stimme war ein verführerisches Flüstern und in seinen Augen loderten die vorher so kalten Abgründe. Er leckte sich fordernd über die Lippen. "Jetzt zeig mir, was du tun würdest um deinen Meister zufrieden zu stellen.

Es war dunkel in den Gemäuern der schwarzen Schar. Doch es war nicht schlichte,normale Dunkelheit.Es war, als hätte ein schweres, nebliges schwarzes nichts die herb riechende Luft erstickt und ihre kraftlose Leiche gefräßig verschlungen.

Die unförmigen,beinahe Materie losen Finger der Dunkelheit streckten sich träge, vollgefressen durch die wie ausgestorbenen Gänge, und ihr nur vorstellbarer Mund stieß einen tiefen, lethargischen Schrei aus, der alles körperliche das eventuell noch lebte unwohl vibrieren ließ in seiner puren Substanz.

Was war geschehen?

Wo war er?

Wo waren all die anderen?

Vinyas nackte Füße berührten den eisigen Steinboden und sie erschauderte, denn jeder Schritt den sie tat, schickte zittrige Wellen durch den unmöglich zu erkennenden Boden, wie ein Tropfen Blut, der auf einen schon zu lange verwesenden See aus Körperflüssigkeiten traf.

Man konnte es riechen, bei jedem Schritt.

Jede Bewegung schreckte die lauernde Dunkelheit auf und unsichtbare Wolken des Geruchs den sie verloren hatten, waberten durch das undurchdringliche Nichts.

Alles war zu riechen, die Tränen die vergossen wurden, ihr kaum wahrnehmbarer wässriger Salzgeruch, der bittere, beißende Geruch von Angstschweiß, den sie beim Kampf verloren haben müssen, das modrige Aroma von getrocknetem Blut und alles,wovon sich ihre Körper im letzten Augenblick vor dem Tod schwächlich, kraftlos und jegliche Würde aufgebend entledigt hatten.

Sie waren zu kränklichen, wertlosen Fleischklumpen geworden. Unfähig sich oder die anderen zu retten, wurden sie vom Tod langsam und erbärmlich zu ihm gezogen.

Hungrig und erbarmungslos hatte er sie gefressen, als kleine Appetitanreger. Bedauerlich, so ein Schicksal, wo doch sie selber den Tod austricksen und seine Macht in sich aufnehmen, sie essen wollten.

Die Todesser.

Strauchelnd setzte Vinya ihren Weg fort, darauf bedacht, die Aufmerksamkeit der vom großen Fressen ermüdeten Dunkelheit nicht durch zu zögerliche oder zu hektische Bewegungen auf sich zu ziehen.

Plötzlich blitzte weit vor ihr etwas auf.

Hatte sie sich das eingebildet oder waren dort Augen in der Dunkelheit die sie beobachteten?

Ein dumpfes, unwirkliches Pochen ertönte hinter ihr.

Nicht umdrehen,bloß nicht umdrehen, was auch immer es war, irgendwas in Vinya befahl ihr, sich auf gar keinen Fall umzudrehen.

Aber das Aufblitzen hatte sie sich nicht eingebildet. Vor ihr im schwarzen,stickigen Nichts tauchten verzerrte Augen auf, die Konturen blutig rot wie mit einer Rasierklinge in schwarze,verbrannte Haut geritzt.

Das kontinuierliche Pochen hinter ihr wurde schneller. Wurde lauter.

Was auch immer es war, es kam näher.

Nicht umdrehen, weiter gehen. Aber vor ihr waren die blutig weinenden Augen, lauernd auf frische Nahrung. Sie beobachteten sie. Ein gespenstisches Flüstern ging von ihnen aus.

Sie sprachen zu ihr.

Ein elektrisierender Schlag traf Vinya und kerzengrade schreckte sie in ihrem Bett hoch.

Schweißperlen bedeckten ihre Stirn und ihr Atem ging in heftigen Stößen. Aufgebracht pumpte ihr Herz hektisch das Blut durch die Venen und ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken und wie zugeschnürt an.

Sie wollte gerade die Decke zurückschlagen, als jemand ihre Hand ergriff.

Vinyas Blick zuckte unwillkürlich zur Seite und traf auf Bartemius' unergründliche Augen, die sie ansahen.

Wäre es nicht Bartemius Crouch Jr gewesen, hätte sie fast gesagt, dass er sie besorgt ansah, doch das war in etwa so wahrscheinlich wie die Entdeckung, dass Lucius Malfoy einen geheimen Fetisch für rosa verpackte Weihnachtsgeschenke mit Häschen-Muster hatte.

Wieso war Bartemius noch bei ihr, in ihrem Bett? Wieso ist er nicht gegangen, nachdem er mehr oder weniger seinen Spaß gehabt hatte?

Diese Tatsache beruhigte ihr wie im Amoklauf schlagendes Herz nicht wirklich. Wie weit wollte er dieses Spiel denn treiben?

War der Anflug von Besorgnis in seinen Augen echt, oder war er nur ein verdammt guter Schauspieler? Sollte sie ihm glauben, sich einmal in ihrem Leben der Illusion hingeben?

Aber sie hatte wirksam genug gelernt, so jemandem keinen Glauben zu schenken. Allerdings würde es das Ganze interessanter machen, wenn sie der kleinen Sache zwischen sich und ihm ein bisschen Tiefe gäbe. Bestimmt würde Bartemius ihr glauben, dass sie auf ihn herein fällt, die Kontrolle verliert, Narzissmus und Selbstüberschätzung waren grundlegende Charaktereigenschaften eines Todessers. Oder unterschätzte sie nun ihn aus lauter Überzeugung von ihr selbst?

Bartemius strich ihr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Stirn, wischte die Schweißperlen von ihrer Haut und leckte sie mit seinem unkontrollierbaren Zungenreflex von seinen Händen. Da war es wieder, dieses provokative, wahnsinnige Funkeln mit dem er sie ansah, das sie heute Nacht schon so oft und klar in seinen Augen hatte durchdringen sehen.

Bartemius würde es mögen, zu denken sie in seiner Gewalt zu haben. Auch wenn er es nicht wirklich glaubt, er würde es glauben wollen. Vielleicht war es ja möglich, das zu ihrem Vorteil auszunutzen.

Mit einer Stimme,rauh wie Schmirgelpapier versuchte sie zu sprechen.

"Du bist ja immernoch hier..."

Bartemius rückte näher zu ihr, schlug die Decke zurück und sah sie aufmerksam an.

"Sollte ich etwa nicht?"

Vinya rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

"Es wundert mich nur...du gehörst nicht zu den Menschen, die am nächsten..." Kurze Pause. Gedankenarbeit.

"Meinst du nicht, man sollte uns besser nicht morgens zusammen sehen?"

Ein Hauch von Amusement gepaart mit Arroganz huschte über Bartemius Gesicht.

"In so einer Situation ist man als Mann immer besser dran,als als Frau.Ich habe hier einen festen, sicheren Status."

Er schmunzelte. "Du bist der fragliche Neuankömmling, der nichtmal zu unseren Reihen gehört, ich der treueste Diener den Voldemort jemals hatte. Ich bin ein Mann, du bist die Hure wenn man uns sieht."

"Dann wäre das ja auch geklärt..."

Mürrisch verzog Vinya das Gesicht,ließ von Bartemius' Hand ab und rückte zur Bettkante um aufzustehen.Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch ihren Kopf und sie zuckte zusammen.

"Verdammte Albträume..." murmelnd legte sie den Kopf in die Hände und fühlte, wie Bartemius' Körper sich an sie drückte und er sie vorsichtig über ihren Kopf streichelnd in den Arm nahm.

"Du hast dich vorhin verkrampft und plötzlich panisch um dich geschlagen." Er nestelte mit seiner Nase an ihrem Ohr. "Was hast du denn so schlimmes geträumt?"

Vinya drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um und atmete tief ein und aus, Bartemius' angenehmen Geruch von dezentem Moschus genießend.

"Irgendwie...naja...ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Ich habe von einer Sache geträumt, die hier passiert ist. Oder passieren wird. Was auch immer...jedenfalls...alles hier war tot und modrig und leer. Die Dunkelheit, sie war lebendig und hatte alle in sich aufgenommen, nur noch der verweste Geruch der Leichen aller hing in der Luft und da war ein Pochen...und Augen.." Bartemius drückte sie fester an sich und sie presste sich gegen seine Brust. "Barty, diese Augen in der Dunkelheit..."

Bartemius Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam und schwer. Zögernd begann er zu sprechen. " Ich weiß wovon du redest..."

Vinya hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an, als hätte er grade gesagt dass er lilane Elefanten sähe.

"Bitte was?"

Bartemius legte seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken und sie spürte, wie sein Atem jedes Härchen an ihrem Körper aufstellte und ihr eine Gänsehaut aufzwang.

Ruhig löste er sie ein Stückchen von sich, und deutete sie wieder mit sich aufs Bett, wo er sie halb auf sich zog, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelehnt.

"Hör zu Vinya..." Seine Stimme war belegt und er sprach sehr langsam.

"Ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, um dich in dem Punkt einschätzen zu können, aber ich würde dir gerne etwas aus meiner Zeit in Azkaban erzählen..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Nicht der leiseste Hauch eines Geräusches drang durch die schwere, fast physische Dunkelheit.

Je tiefer er einatmete, desto drückender legte sich die finstere Masse über seine Lunge, sein Herz und seine Seele verkrampfte sich in hilflosen katatonischen Anfällen, die ein Innerstes überfielen.

Nervös leckte Bartemius sich mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über die spröden, vertrockneten Lippen, riss die hauchdünne Hautschicht jedoch nur mehr auf, als dass er sie befeuchtete.

Seine Augen huschten von Punkt zu Punkt, versuchten einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, doch er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sich überhaupt bewegten.

Der Schleier der Dunkelheit war undurchdringlich, bedeckte alles.

Alles ausser den Gedanken.

Sie stoben wild durch seinen Geist, ungezähmt, verzweifelt und doch einer gähnenden Lethargie unterworfen.

Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass er das letzte Mal die Sonne oder auch nur den Mond gesehen hatte?

Mit jedem Tag war es schlimmer geworden, systematisch hatte Azkaban alles was er noch hatte zunichte gemacht.

In der ersten Zeit konnte er hin und wieder noch einen kleinen Schimmer des matten Mondlichts erhaschen, doch je länger er in diesem Kerker saß, desto weiter war es weggerückt, bis es schließlich völlig versiegte.

Die Momente in denen er das Licht gesehen hatte, hatten seine Gedanken in weite Ferne geführt.

Er dachte an früher.

Die verbotenen Treffen bei Nacht. Wie er sich mit katzengleicher Eleganz verstohlen aus dem Haus seiner Eltern geschlichen hatte, in völliger Loyalität seinem Meister überall hin gefolgt war. Sein treuester Diener.

Vor seinem inneren Auge blitzten Gesichter auf, der Leute die er gefoltert, verfolgt und getötet hatte. Er war immer einer seiner besten Schüler gewesen, hatte alle Lektionen geradezu in sich aufgesogen.

Eigentlich war er viel zu jung gewesen, doch schon immer war er besessen gewesen von dem Wunsch die Welt zu seinen Füßen liegen zu haben. Was hätte er sich auch sonst wünschen sollen? Sein Leben war geprägt von dem Wissen alles besitzen zu können. Bartemius stammte aus gutem Hause und hatte alles erdenkliche, was er nur verlangen konnte. Reichtum, Einfluss, eine Familie die ihm den Deckmantel absoluter Unschuld lieferte und eine Erscheinung deren Perfektion makellos war.

Wie sollte sein Leben auch anders verlaufen mit einem Vater in höchster Position des Ministeriums für Hexerei und Zauberei?

Aber all das stellte keine Herausforderung für ihn dar, er war gelangweilt von Reichtum, Frauen hatte er in seinen jungen Jahren mehr gehabt als andere in ihrem gesamten Leben und was er auch tat, wenn ein Wort seines Vaters fiel suhlten sich die Menschen in ihrer fauligen Korruptheit und er kam ungestraft davon.

Er hätte auch zufrieden sein können mit seinem Leben, doch tief in sich spürte er dieses nagende Verlangen danach, etwas schlechtes zu tun. Das Schicksal herauszufordern. Sein reines Blut für einen höheren Sinn zu nutzen. Seine Seele war schon lange nicht mehr unbefleckt, doch sie schrie danach, endlich das raue, zerreissende Gefühl von Angst zu spüren, Adrenalin durch seine Venen zu pumpen, bei Dingen, die auch sein Vater nie wieder gut machen könnte.

Bartemius Vater ekelte ihn an, die Säuberlichkeit in allem was er tat, seine Akkuratheit und seine Liebe zu Verrätern des reinen Blutes.

Bartemius' Galle zog sich zusammen und presste bittersaure Flüssigkeit in seinen Speichel, umspülte seine Zunge, dass ihn die Übelkeit nur so übermannte.

Das einzige wozu seine Erziehung gut gewesen war, war ihm eine öffentliche Maske zu verschaffen, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Aller Anfang war schwer gewesen, doch Bartemius hatte schon immer gewusst, wo er stand und so wie er wusste, dass er sich tagsüber alles erlauben konnte, wusste er dass ein einzelner Fehler ihn unter den Todessern an die Schwelle des Seins treiben konnte.

Er übergab sich völlig der Obhut seines Meisters, der ihn jedoch nicht so sehr beachtete und schätzte wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Es war eine harte Lektion gewesen, lernen zu müssen, dass er dort ein Nichts war, nicht einmal der Bestrafung du Erniedrigung würdig, doch er hatte sie gelernt, begierig darauf, irgendwann ihre Spitze anzuführen.

Die Gesichter die vor seinen Augen aufgeblitzt waren, waren ausdruckslos, kalt und starr. Bartemius war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der sich im stundenlangen Foltern seine Befriedigung holte, sie war Vorspiel und Qual für ihn selbst, war es doch immer wieder dasselbe.

Was Bartemius Crouch Junior Genugtuung verschaffte, war der Moment in dem seine Opfer starben und die Lebensgeister aus ihren Augen entwichen.

Von seinem Willen unwiderruflich gerichtet.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er größenwahnsinnig sei, doch seine Anstrengungen trugen Früchte und es gab keinen Tag in seinem Leben, an dem er sich Gott und Teufel so nahe gefühlt hatte, ihre Essenz so rein in sich gespürt hatte, wie an dem Tag an dem der dunkle Lord ihn als einen der Seinen gebrandmarkt hatte.

Ein dunkles Grinsen umspielte sein von geistiger Zerrüttung gezeichnetes Gesicht und er fragte sich, wie sich wohl die Frauen gefühlt haben mochten, deren Lippen er mit bitterer, klebriger Lust benetzt hatte, deren Innerstes von seiner Substanz gekennzeichnet worden war.

Seine Gedanken schweiften umher, gelöst von Raum und Zeit. In Azkaban herrschte nur das Nichts. Das Nichts, das alles absorbierte, was die Übelkeit und di ewig an ihm fressende Verzweiflung erleichtern würde.

Es war Bartemius immer schwer gefallen, das Grauen Azkabans zu definieren, doch das Schlimmste war die Abwesenheit von allem gewesen. Es gab kein Licht, kein Glück, aber auch kein Unglück, sondern nur das starre, dunkle Nichts. Nicht einmal Angst schlich sich durch die alten, feindlichen Gemäuer. Er war verdammt eine Ewigkeit mit seinen Gedanken zu verbringen. Aber sobald sich nur der kleinste Anschein eines Gefühls durch den Körper schlich, wurde die Dunkelheit schwerer, flüssiger und legte sich auf jede atmende Pore verkrusteter und vernarbter Haut. Es war ein Gefühl, als würden tausend winzige Wesen aus stechendem Feuer seinen Körper durch jede noch so kleine erdenkliche Öffnung verseuchen.

Die nächsten...Stunden?...Minuten?...Sekunden?...wer wusste das schon...fühlte es sich an, als würden jeder Knochen, jede Vene und jeder Bestandteil seines Körpers in winzigen sengend heißen und doch messerscharfen Explosionen zersplittern, die Schnittstellen öffnen und seine Seele der Dunkelheit preisgeben, die nur darauf wartete, sich an ihm zu laben.

Sobald sie sich ihren Weg in ihn hinein geschaffen hatte, gab es nichts mehr. Er spürte nur noch, wie ihre langen, formlosen Finger sich quälend langsam an Blutbahnen, Organen und Stellen, die einst so verdorbenen Genuss gewährten, gütlich tat und alles in sich aufnahm.

Dann wurden auch seine Gedanken schwarz und er fiel in einen beklemmenden, traumlosen Schlaf, der nur noch mehr an ihm zehrte, als dass er Erlösung brachte.

Einige seltene Male war sein Bewusstsein jedoch schneller wieder erwacht als dieses Ding in den Mauern es erwartet hatte. In diesen Momenten hatte Bartemius ihren Stimmen lauschen können. Hatte erspähen können, dass es nicht einfach nur lebende Finsternis war, ein magisch zum Leben erweckter Schemen zum Schrecken der Gefangenen. Nein, dieses schemenhafte Wesen atmete, nachdem es gefressen hatte und es sprach mit anderen seiner Art. Bartemius wünschte sich, er hätte den giftig, modrigen Klang seines Flüsterns nie gehört, denn in diesem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass der schwarzen Schar noch ein ganz anderer Krieg bevor stehen würde, sofern er und die anderen jemals wieder Azkaban verlassen würden.

Die Dunkelheit in diesem Gebäude war schonlange keine Gewöhnliche mehr, sie redete und atmete.

Und sie fraß.

Nie wieder würde er den Anblick dieser unwirklich roten Augen vergessen, die ihn höhnisch angestiert hatten, als er Azkaban in Gestalt seiner sterbenden Mutter verlassen hatte. Es wusste, dass er es gesehen hatte und er wusste, dass es nur auf den richtigen Augenblick wartete.

Bartemius Blick schweifte abwesend und ziellos im Raum umher, als er Vinya von seinen Erinnerungen erzählte.

Zu deutlich stand ihm in sein Gesicht geschrieben, was Azkaban ihm angetan hatte. Seine nervös über seine Lippen huschende Zunge wirkte nicht im geringsten mehr anregend, sandte keine Schauer mehr durch ihren Körper, die ihre Knie weich werden ließen...jetzt ekelte es sie fast an. Es war eine erbarmungswürdige Neurose, mit der Barty versuchte, seinen Geist an der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn zu halten um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Es gab viele Arten von Wahnsinn, doch völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren über Gedanken und Handeln war etwas anderes. Der Wahn stand Bartemius in die Augen geschrieben, eiskalt und lauernd, aber jetzt offenbarte er ihr noch etwas ganz anderes an sich. Etwas, das er wohl zu unterdrücken wusste. Dreckige, zum Schweigen gebrachte Angst vor etwas, das sich durch Mark und Bein fraß.

Es hatte sie in ihren Träumen gefunden und ihr den Willen zu atmen geraubt, doch Bartemius hatte Auge in Auge mit ihm gestanden. Unfähig sich zu wehren, unfähig sich zu fürchten, gefangen in der Agonie seines Fleisches, und es hatte ihn in seine Welt gezogen. Floss noch immer pulsierend durch seine Adern und zehrte an seinem Körper.

Als Bartemius' Stimme verstummte, ging er überraschend leichten Schrittes auf einen kleinen, eleganten Tisch aus Ebenholz zu und zauberte aus dessen versteckter Ablage eine kristallene Karaffe mit goldener Flüssigkeit hervor. Dazu zwei klassische, alte Whiskeygläser.

Vinya biss sich auf die Zunge. Sogar jetzt konnte sie nicht umhin, seinen filigranen Körperbau aufs Neue zu betrachten. Ihr Blick war völlig fixiert auf seine schmalen Hüften, die aus einem sehnig muskulösen Rücken strömten. Als Bartemius sich nach vorne beugte, den Alkohol in die Gläser zu schenken, fiel ihr Augenmerk auf die breiten, so vornehm geschwungenen Schulterblätter, die sich anmutig unter einer Haut andeuteten. Auch die Hautschicht die seine Rippen verdeckte wurde nun enger über das Knochengeflecht gespannt und als ihr Blick hinab auf seinen Hintern glitt, der kurz unter seinen Hüften geschmeidig in einer maßgeschneiderten, halb offenen Hose verschwand, sog sie scharf die Luft ein und schloss die Augen. Ihr Hals war wie ausgetrocknet. Als Bartemius sich umdrehte und sie auf die habvollen Gläser schaute, auf die Hände die diese hielten, spürte sie ein ausgesprochen forderndes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um Bartemius trockene Lippen, von dem seine Augen völlig unberührt blieben.

"Es freut mich, dass du mir so aufmerksam zuhörst meine Liebe."

Vinya wollte direkt antworten, doch das plötzlich wieder so betörende Spiel seiner Zunge lenkte sie eine Sekunde ab Sie schluckte ihr Verlangen herunter und sah Bartemius zögernd an. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht zugehört hätte..." Hilflos lächelnd stand sie auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und ging langsam auf Bartemius zu. Dieser beobachtete sie schweig- wenn auch aufmerksam und reichte ihr mit gespannter Augenbraue das Glas.

Nachdenklich rieb sich Vinya die Augen, sah Barty an und nahm dankbar den Whiskey von ihm an, bevor sie grüblerisch einen Arm in die Hüften stemmte. Mit der anderen Hand ließ sie langsam den Alkohol in ihrem Glas kreisen und starrte gebannt in ihr Glas.

"Ich...weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll, Barty. In Azkaban scheint dir dasselbe begegnet zu sein wie mir heute Nacht...und mein Kopf überschlägt sich fast vor Fragen. Was ist dieses Ding, was will es und wo kommt es her? Wie hast du es dort nur ausgehalten, was erwartest du jetzt von mir...aber vor was mich am meisten beschäftigt...wieso erzählst du mir das alles? Nicht nur über Azkaban, sondern auch über dich?"

Viele Sekunden verstrichen, und als Vinya eine Antwort suchend zu Bartemius aufsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Die Intensität, mit der Bartemius sie ansah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. So kalt und fordernd.

Schließlich hob er leicht sein Glas.

"Auf uns."

Bevor sie hätte reagieren können, klirrte sein Glas sanft gegen ihres und Barty nahm einen langen, großzügigen Schluck, ließ mit seinem Blick aber nicht von ihr ab. Vinyas Finger ließen das Glas fast fallen und sie ging unbewusst ein paar Schritte zurück, ihre Stimme ebenso zittrig wie ihre Finger. "Bitte was?"

Selbstzufrieden ging er ein paar Schritte um sie herum, tauchte seine Finger unbemerkt in den goldenen Whiskey und strich Vinya mit seiner Hand die Haare aus dem Nacken. Hinterließ eine glitzernde Spur kleiner kühler Tropfen auf ihrem Hals, die sich im feinen Flaum ihrer Nackenhaare ausbreitete und im Zwielicht der Kerzen schimmerte.

"Du hast schon richtig gehört."

Als sie seinen Atem an ihren Ohr spürte und seine Zunge ihren Hals streifte verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen und alles begann sich zu drehen.


End file.
